Trouble With Amnesia
by SilverGato
Summary: When Relena loses her memory, all hell breaks lose. Enjoy!
1. Damn Apples

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any extra characters I throw in here. So there.  
  
In the year 195 A.C., people live in space colonies, spread throughout the universe. Yeah, yeah, we all know that. This is not a story of space, nor is it a story about the Gundams that once saved humanity from the disasters from war just because there were a lot of power hungry freaks running about. This is a story of a girl.  
  
This was no ordinary girl; in fact she was kind of interesting. Not in the "she's an alien from outer space" or "she has psychic powers" way, but more of a "Vice Foreign Minister" way. Yes, this was a story about an event that happened to this young girl, which changed the people around her forever; not in a moving way, but more in a ridiculous sort of way. This girl's name was Relena Peacecraft.  
  
It was an average day for Relena. In fact, a lot of days had been average for her, ever since the war ended. She was resting under a tree, enjoying the little free time she had before someone walked up to her and said "Hey! It's the Vice Foreign Minister!", or "You're the one who wanted peace, didn't you?", or "Did you know some frogs can change their genders?" These kinds of questions and comments irritated Relena, for she already knew that some frogs could change their gender.   
  
As Relena continued to doze off under the tree she was sitting under, an apple fell from a branch that was right above her head.  
  
When the apple had impacted with its target, Relena Peacecraft's head, it was then that Relena discovered the law of gravity.  
  
A couple seconds later, Relena realized that the law of gravity had already been discovered, but it's just not used very often. A few seconds afterward, Relena had realized the answer to every question that had come across her mind, like "Where does Heero keep his gun?", "How do you hide a Gundam?", "Why do people state the obvious?", she even discovered the question to life, the universe, and everything. Unfortunately, a second apple struck her head and she forgot everything.  
  
  



	2. An Idiotic Meeting

Fifteen year old Duo Maxwell strolled merrily down the streets of his hometown. After the war was over, he could focus on more important things, like beer. He continue to believe this until Hilde reminded him that he was underage, then he focused more on food being important. After the war ended, he felt that all would be well with the world.  
  
Boy, was he wrong.  
  
Duo spotted a familiar person, lying dazed under a tree. As he walked closer, he recognized this person instantly. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement. It took a few seconds longer before he recognized the person.  
  
"Relena?!" Duo choked out.  
  
"Whose Relena?! What do you what?!" Relena snapped.  
  
Duo wasn't sure what had happened, but an important question continued to nag at him.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Does it look like I know?!" Relena said, rubbing her head.  
  
Duo wasn't sure why she was on L2, nor why she was acting out of character, but then he realized this must be a fan fiction, so these things don't really have to be explained. He did know she had amnesia, so he decided to help the best way he thought was possible.  
  
"Can I smack you?"  
  
"Can I smack you?" Relena mocked.  
  
"No, but thanks anyway," Duo replied.  
  
"Idiot, I don't have time for you, I demand answers!" Relena declared.  
  
Relena pushed past Duo, who just stared in bewilderment. He stated the only words that could express his puzzlement.  
  
"Duuuude..."  
  
Duo shook his head and tried to think of someone that could help. Someone that Relena was close too.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"I have to find Heero!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Other Idiotic Meeting

Duo realized it was not as easy to find Heero Yuy as he previously thought, for he was no where to be found. Duo realized that he could be anywhere. Earth, L1, L2, L3, a Starbucks, poor Duo just couldn't take it. So he went home to ask Hilde.  
  
"Hilde! I need to ask you something!" Duo yelled as he stepped through the front door. Hilde poked her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Well? What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, say you wanted to find someone who doesn't really want to be find but you really need him to help someone, are you following? Good, now this friend has recently got amnesia and she just ran off demanding answers. That's an emergency, right? So you really need this person, but you know he could be anywhere, like Earth, L1, L2, L3, a Starbucks, so what would you do?" Duo starting gasping for breath. Hilde stared and sweatdropped heavily.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Pant...pant...what is it?"  
  
"Is this a fanfiction?"  
  
"...Yeah, I think so"  
  
Hilde sighed, "Hoo boy, try a safe house," she suggested.  
  
"Which one?" Duo asked.  
  
"Any one, he's bound to show up if it's a fanfiction," Hilde replied. Duo thought about this.  
  
"Thanks Hilde!" With that, Duo ran out.  
  
"Wait! Duo! Don't slam the-" Duo slammed the door behind him, dishes crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Door," Hilde sighed and went to pick up the pieces of what was left of the plates.  
  
Duo was successful on his search for a safe house, for he did find one. He had been searching for many hours. Well, actually, it was more like thirty minutes. Anyway, Duo sat down on the bed and waited. He continued to wait for about two more days afterwards.  
  
Duo slept on the bed of the safe house, snoring quite loudly. It was midnight when a dark figure opened the door and walked in. Duo heard the door creak open and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Gee, someone needs to fix that door, was the first thing that came to mind. Then Duo realized something.  
  
"Holy crap! STALKER!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Huh!? Who's there!?" A voice demanded. Duo recognized it instantly.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked.   
  
"Duo?" Was Heero's replied. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"So, what are you doing in this safe house?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo, this is not a safe house, this is MY house," Heero said with irritation.   
  
"...Oh," Duo blinked in confusion, "Well, why are you living on L2? Are you doing something undercover?"  
  
"The rent's cheaper," was Heero's only reply. If an anime fall down was allowed in this fan fiction, Duo would have done it by now. Then he remembered why he was looking for Heero.  
  
"Heero! Relena-" Heero interrupted him.  
  
"Was kidnapped?" He asked.   
  
"No! She lost her memory!" Heero blinked.  
  
"That's ridiculous," he said.   
  
"Look, I have proof," Duo reached inside his pocket and pulled out an apple, which was half eaten, "this apple struck Relena's head, making her forget everything. When I found her she yelled at me and ran off," he explained.  
  
"You ate the apple?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was hungry! I'm hungry now too, got anything to eat?" Duo asked. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave Duo the sandwich he was saving for himself. Duo wolfed it down quickly.  
  
Duo's HP and MP are restored!  
  
Duo blinked, "What's with the RPG text?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"Pay no attention to it, I think the writer's been playing too much Chrono Trigger," he said.  
  
"Hey Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are we allowed to make references to games too?" Duo asked.  
  
"I think so if we have a disclaimer," Heero replied.   
  
"Do we have one?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure; we better put up another one just in case. Hold on, I think I have a spare disclaimer," Heero dug around and pulled out a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any references in this story. So there.  
  
"I think that should do it," Heero said.   
  
"Well, let's find Relena, where do you think she would go?" Duo asked.  
  
"With her condition, she'd probably go to a bar, only to be thrown out for being underage, and then go sulk in a cafe somewhere," Heero said.   
  
"Er...okay! Let's go find Relena and hope her brother doesn't find out about this," Duo said. Heero nodded in agreement.   
"Right, because it would be a great injustice if we didn't find her!" Heero said.   
  
"Do you think Wufei would mind if we used his line?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nah, I mean, its not like he's using it this exact moment," Heero said.  
  
Unfortunately, during the exact moment when Heero said that, Wufei was explaining what he meant by the word "injustice" and why he felt it was necessary to use it when he had the chance to Sally. When he tried to say "injustice", he discovered that the word just wouldn't come out. A look of bewilderment appeared on his face. Sally, who had only been half listening to him, lifted her head from her paperwork to see why Wufei had suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"What's wrong, Wufei?" Sally asked, seeing the look on his face.   
  
"It seems that someone has stolen my line," he said. Sally sighed as Wufei walked out to get his line back and beat whoever stole it silly. 


End file.
